We have established a Biomedical Engineering Center (BMEC) devoted to strengthening diagnostic and therapeutic techniques in clinical medicine through applications of systems analysis, physics and physiology to pathophysiology. The systems analytic methods are expressed, in part, as computer models validated by animal and clinical experimentation. The fields under study are: (1) cardiopulmonary function, (2) endocrine/metabolic function, (3) renal function and (4) neural function. The Center is composed of six primary research projects funded by the Center grant, three projects (directed by Lewis, Walter, and Yates) - partially supported by the BMEC, an analytical Support Group charged with technology transfer, and theoretical developments, and a Clinical Applications Group.